


Meeting the family.

by chxronica



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i felt like writing it, inspired be a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: I saw a tumblr post and I was like yup that would be Alex so here's Alex's adventure at the airport when she goes to meet Maggie's family.based off of: http://klexacru.tumblr.com/post/155278730003/soofdope-supergirl-text-posts-pt-3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this tumblr post and decided to write it.
> 
> http://klexacru.tumblr.com/post/155278730003/soofdope-supergirl-text-posts-pt-3

Alex Danvers agreed to meet Maggie’s family after Maggie practically begged her to go to meet her family after in January after their one year anniversary. By begging it was more like Maggie pouted and Alex knew there was no point arguing. So a few days before they have to leave Alex packs her bag and since Maggie won’t pack her own until last minute Alex packs it for her. 

 

Now Alex knew that meeting the family would be hard and she didn’t want to make a bad impression by asking for alcohol so she snuck some into her bag, What she wasn’t expecting was for the airport security to stop her when they were getting their bags checked. When they said that they were going to confiscated it Alex did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed the bottle and started to chug it as fast as she could.

 

Maggie wasn’t expecting for Alex to just grab the bottle liquor and just start chugging it and by the look of people around them no one was, but Maggie was to amused by securities expressions to be mad at her adorable girlfriend. 

 

Once Alex finished the bottle she put it down and walked right past the stunned security guards, grabbing their bags as she walked by in a not so straight line. Maggie quickly caught up to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear. “You’re walking as straight as you are.”

 

Alex just blushed and leaned on her girlfriend for support. “I better sober up on the plane because this would make a terrible first impression,” Alex says and Maggie lets out a light chuckle.

 

“Yes it would so we’re going to ask for extra water and you’re going to sleep the whole way there,” Maggie says still guiding the taller women to their plane gate.

 

“You know you’re really good girlfriend have I told you that I love you,” Alex says slurring her words just a bit.

 

“You saying you like me?” Maggie says using Alex own words.

 

Alex only kisses her deeply and whispers into her lips. “No, I’m saying I love you.”

 

“Love you too, now let’s give this nice lady our tickets so we can go meet my family.”

 

“How long have you two been together?” The lady taking the tickets asks.

  
“Just over a year,” Alex answers and they walk into the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat my tumblr is always opened @agtdamnvxrs


End file.
